Fatefully Stranded
by kyouko68
Summary: Due to a mysterious plane crash, Russia and China are now trapped on a deserted island. They must live off the land and survive long enough to find a way to get off the potentially dangerous island. M rated for certain future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there good people! I am really excited because this is my first RoChu fanfiction and I want it to be really good, I would love to see your feedback when you're done reading 'kay! ;) I do not own Hetalia or its characters! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Lost

The first of my senses was sound as I could hear wind whistling passed my ears. I could hear the soft lapping of ocean water to my right. The occasional seagull chirp called from above.

I found the strength to clench my hands. Sand gathered at the tip of my fingers. With that I opened my eyes. I was first greeted with a vast sky of grey clouds above. I was lying on my back and to my knowledge I was lying in sand. _A beach?_ I thought groggily.

The world seemed to swirl around me as I blinked my eyes more open. It _was_ a beach. Just then I felt a sudden rush of déjà vu. I know I've been in this situation on more than one occasion. I sat up quickly, severely hoping that I wasn't where I think I was.

I winced at the wounds that I found on my forearms and blood stream lightly from my forehead. I ignored them and frantically looked around. I gasped abruptly when I saw the shore. There was the large body of a plane slowly sinking into the undertow of the ocean.

I ran near the shore and collapsed on my knees. "This cannot be happening aru." I respired. My memory came back like a blow to the skull. I frantically waded through the water as I remembered that there was indeed someone with me on that plane. "Russia!" I exclaimed. I he could still be in there. But before I dove into the water on a rescue mission, I heard someone call my name.

"China! I'm over here da~" I heard Russia's voice come from further down the beach. I raced over to find that the Russian's lower half was pinned down by debris. "I'm in a bit of a pickle huh Yao-yao." He said with a sweet smile despite the situation he was in, although I could see the slight twinge of pain in his expression.

"Come on Russia, we need to get you out of there! Grab my hands aru!" I took his hands anyway and started pulling. Russia began protesting immediately, exclaiming out of pain.

"Let go, don't move me!" he winced. I let go instantly. I was just going to have to lift the stuff off of him. I grabbed the edge of what I think was half of the plane's wing. "China, don't strain yourself." Said Russia.

"I may be old," I grunted. "But I'm still a super power!" I flipped the over with all my strength. I brushed my hands off with satisfaction. Although I could kind of feel my wound bleeding more. I should take care of those.

"Yey! You did it! I could have done it myself, but there's this mysterious pain in my back." I looked down at Russia who was still lying on his front and nearly screamed. "What? What's wrong China?" The Russian asked obliviously.

"Um…wait here and don't move aru! I'll be right back!" I frantically looked around for the chances of finding a first aid kit or something. I had to be fast, I don't know how much time I had. After ten or fifteen later I found a red and white box floating in the water.

"Russia!" I ran to him, suddenly remembering that I needed to keep him awake. "Come on Russia, stay with me aru!" I smacked his face since he was dozing off.

"Ow~ Yao-yao why'd you do that?" he whined sleepily. I can't have him fall asleep on me. I looked at his back with a grimace. There was metal shrapnel lodge in his back. The largest one seemed about the size of a chapter book cover.

They didn't look too deep so I guess the best thing to do is take them out. "Russia. This is going to hurt a bit ok aru? Please don't move."

"Um…ok but what are you-gahh!" Russia yelped when I pulled out the largest one first. "What is that-ahh!" I quickly tried to pull the rest of them out. Russia looked over his shoulder with wide eyes. I forcefully turned his head back.

"Don't look at it! Dammit aru! I need you to take your coat off." I yanked on the collar of his coat. The fabric was to thick to cut and it was in the way. There could be smaller pieces imbedded within his back.

"Nyet! I don't want to!" He said stubbornly. "It's too cold!"

"It's like eighty degrees out here, how are you cold? I'll cut it if you don't take it off aru!" I warned. It was like dealing with a child, but fortunately I had a lot of experience with dealing with children. I could see the younger nation pout deeply.

I helped him sit up and slip the hefty coat off of his shoulders. Russia winced a bit. He was wearing a tank top underneath. He solidly refused to take off his scarf, but I didn't force him to do it anyway. I lifted his shirt up to examine the damage. There were large cuts down his back that were still bleeding. Among them, I've noticed that there were old scars that scattered his back as well.

I opened the first aid kit and took out the alcohol and poured it over the wounds. Russia winced. "Sorry, I should have warned you first aru."

"It's alright. I've been through worse. It's not like I'll die anyway. We're immortal remember da?" He chuckled. I frowned darkly. I tried hard to remember every single thing that happened before the crash. How exactly did the plane go down?

* * *

"Hmm…It's seems like the storm out there is really bad aru. This is why I don't like flying." I grumbled. I'm not sure how weather works but I think we're safe from the lighting if we stay flying above the clouds right?

I was currently on Russia's privet jet because he offered to give me a lift from yet another failure of a world meeting. The Russian was not in the room I was sitting in right now because he said he was going to talk with the pilots. I busied myself by looking out the small window and staring at the virtually black clouds below.

Russia on the other hand was only gone for a few minutes until the tall country came back with a weird expression on his face.

"Well China…I don't know how to say this, but the plane's kind of going down." He said casually. I asked him to repeat himself as I did not believe him at first. But when he gave a more than serious expression, I started to panic.

"What happened?! Why are we going down aru?" I demanded.

"Well, there was something about faulty wiring. But long story short, they abandoned the plane and left a note." Russia held up a post-it note with scribbled writing on it.

"Oh god what are we going to do aru! Why on earth would they just leave us here?" At that moment the lights in the jet shut off. I could literally feel the plane descending. I pressed my face to the window and saw us getting closer to their storm clouds. I could feel my heart going a mile a second. "Russia, isn't there any parachutes left aru?!"

"I don't know, but don't yell at me, you're making me nervous." Russia pouted. I grabbed the front of his coat.

"You should be! We are going to die!" I yelled. I pulled on the emergency door and the updraft ripped it off. Wind rushed into the plane like a wild rushing river.

"We're going to have to jump it!" I yelled over the wind. Russia grabbed me by the waist and pulled me back.

"Nyet China! Remember when I did that? I broke nearly every bone in my body and I even landed on the soft snow!" He cried. Right in that moment, the plane went into a nose dive. Russia and I tumbled to the front of the plane and hit the door to the cockpit. Fortunately it didn't hurt because I happened to land on Russia's broad body. "I can't move!" he whined.

I don't remember much after that because I think I blacked out. I remember a flash of fire and then water. Wait…Water? I could have drowned. How did I survive? And what raised more questions is how did Russia end up have more serious wounds than me?

"…ina…China?" Russia's voice brought me back to the present. I was absentmindedly rubbed anti-bacterial cream on his back. I didn't notice that he stopped flinching and was humming happily.

"S-sorry about that aru." I wanted to bring up the plane crash but I think I'll ask him later. "Can you lift up your arms for a minute?" I said as I was about to apply the bandages. As I went around his torso, I couldn't help, but notice how surprisingly muscular he was. I've never actually seen Russia shirtless so I thought he was a little huskier. It was hard to tell since he liked to wear bulky winter coats that were hundreds of years old.

I wrapped the bandages around him, feeling a bit uncomfortable. I could feel Russia's eyes on me, but I refused to look into the hypnotic violet irises of his. I felt my face slowly heating up. "O-ok, I'm done aru!" I stammered as I repacked the first aid kit.

"But China. You have wounds as well." Russia surprised me by gripping my arm and pulling it towards him. He examined the small lacerations I hand on both of my forearms. He swiped a thumb over my forehead and smeared the blood that streamed down from the cut. "Here, let me do you."

"What?!" I overreacted as his choice of words startled me for a moment. He gave me a questioning look.

"You know, let me tend to your injuries as well." He said more clearly. I breathed a sigh of relief and mentally smacked myself for jumping to such conclusions. I decided to not protest in Russia's offer and let him clean and dress my cuts. I had to take my jacket off for it though. The whole time I refused to meet his eyes.

"I wonder where we are. Do you think there's civilization here? I'm pretty sure I'd recognize this place if I had a villa here aru." I wondered out loud. I tried to study the surrounding if anything looked familiar. It was like the time America and I washed up on an unfamiliar beach. Except that time, the other allies were on the same island.

Russia staggered to his feet. "Look at the bright side. We have a whole island to ourselves." He said as he spread his arms toward the surrounding forest. I looked at him incredulously.

"I don't see that as a good think aru." I mumbled. "Besides, either one of our countries will send out search parties for us. We should just sit here and wait for them." I said as I remained seated.

"Is that so? Ok, I'll wait with you." He sat right next to me as we faced the ocean. The sun was starting to set which made the sky a deep red and orange color. Seagulls flew over head and the wind blew gentle in no specific direction.

I don't know how long I was staring but when I looked over at Russia, he was lying on his coat fast asleep. That was weird; I don't think I noticed him move. I watched him for a moment and studied his smooth and relaxed features. I don't think I've ever seen him asleep before. He looked so vulnerable...almost even adorable.

I felt myself blush. I had to look away before I literally convinced myself that Russia looked cute. I have a weakness for cute things and I wouldn't be able to stop myself if I ended up smothering him with hugs and kisses.

I eventually decided to lay down as well with my back facing the Russian. I hadn't realized how tired I was until I fell into a really deep sleep.

* * *

I woke up several hours later. I knew this because the sky was pitch black. I groaned as I rolled over noticing the Russia's coat was draped over me. That's when I noticed something blazingly warm next to me. "Oh look, you are awake, da?" Russia was sitting on a large piece of drift wood with his hand over a fire.

"Russia? You built a fire aru?" I asked as I sat up.

"It was getting chilly was I grabbed some fire wood. We don't want you getting a cold now do we?" he smiled sweetly. I frowned at his optimism. How can he look so happy when we're stranded on a freaking uncharted island? I was going to say something as a rebuttal but suddenly my stomach groaned loudly. My face heated up. "Ufufu~ I knew you'd be hungry. I found banana's in the forest over there." He brought of a bushel of bananas and handed me one.

"I guess it will have to do aru." I said as I peeled it.

"I am really sad that I don't have vodka with me. We had so much on the plane too." The Russian fretted longingly.

"I think you had some in your coat pocket right?" I said with a mouth full of banana. Russia straightened with realization.

"How could I forget? Give it here!" I handed him his coat and he quickly when through the pocket and pulled out a flask. He opened it and poured the remains in his mouth. Russia was severely disappointed when there barely stream. "No more…" he pouted.

I was on my third banana as I watched him. "You know, if it wasn't so dark we could fish. But I think that will have to wait until tomorrow." I said. "I just really hope we get rescued. The sooner we get off this island the better."

"Yeah, I guess so. But for now I guess we're going to have to survive off the wild you know. It is kind of exciting in a way."

"Pft, if we don't starve to death..." I sighed as I lay back down and rested my hands behind my head. "But I've got to admit it's pretty quiet. It's kind of relaxing aru." I closed my eyes as I was ready for sleep. This whole ordeal has worn me out. I can't help but feel homesick right now. I don't want to stay here forever. Especially with Russia.

I opened one eye only to see Russia lying right next to me with his face close to mine. "_Ayah_! Don't do that aru!" I yelped and backed up. The younger was just smiling away because of my reaction. See, that was another reason I didn't want to be here with _him_. _I want my kitty-chan aru_! I thought as comical tears streamed down my face.

* * *

**Well, that's the first chapter. Please tell me if you like it or not so I can be convinced to update it regularly. So see you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hooray for early update! I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Making due

I securely tied a stone I sharpened to a long stick with a thin vine. I bit off the end of it. "Yuck." I spat out the vine. I glanced at Russia who was trying to do the same, but with great difficulty.

"I think mine is broken." He whined as he tangled himself in the thin vine. We were trying to make spears so that we could fish. There was a shallow tide pool that was a great place to start. "Do you think you can handle this China, I kind of want to go explore." Russia stared out towards the forest that was a few yards from where they were sitting on the beach.

"That's fine, but try not getting lost on your way back. I don't want to send out a one man search party aru." I told him as I busied myself with the spears. This is the first attempt at fishing since other times the water was to wild to do so.

"Da!" Russia sang as he happily trotted off. I envied his enthusiasm. All I wanted to do was go back home and cuddle up to my hello kitty collection. Last night I woke up and my back felt like it was literally breaking in half.

I looked towards the sea in silent hope that someone would come and rescue us. It has only been three days since we were stranded and I'm starting to get anxious than I should. I mean, _someone _is bound to notice that we're missing right? We're too of the world's super powers for Christ sake!

I spent literally hours trying to catch fish. I have done this a few times before in my day so I was kind of successful. The key secret to fishing is patients. Also a good aim. I caught about six fish! I dusted my hands off victoriously. "Ha! I still got it!" I looked towards the forest where Russia disappeared to. "Now to go get him. We'll finally get substantial meal tonight." I said as I wrapped my catch in a big leave. The fish weren't big. They were about the size of my foot (which isn't saying much).

As I approached the line of trees I caught a glimpse Russia waving at me from the top of the short rock wall where the forest was. The wall was no taller than five feet so it was easy to get up there. "China, over here! Look at what I did!" he called.

I didn't notice anything until climbed on top of the wall. Russia had strung banana leave (which happen to be huge) on the flat surface of rock that jutted out towards the ocean. He made as though it were a bed as he used the large leaves to make pillows as well. There was a neatly made fire pit made with rocks around it and fire wood. "What is all this?" I asked as I couldn't help but smile.

"We won't have to sleep on the beach anymore da? I know how much you hate the sand get in your hair." He said perking up. "And you won't believe what I found! Come on I'll show you!" Russia gestured to follow him as he went deeper into the jungle-like forest. I was still holding the fish as I didn't trust it to be left where other animals could get to it.

It didn't take long until I heard rushing water. "Is that what I think it is aru?" My guess was correct. It was a waterfall that was at least thirty feet tall. I raced to the edge and dropped to my feet. "I can't believe it! Fresh water at last! We don't have to drink coconut milk anymore aru!" I said as I dipped my hands in the water and brought it up to my lips.

"Yeah, but you got to admit that the milk was pretty good." Russia said. I gazed at the beautiful scenery before me and bit my lip anxiously. I looked back at Russia with a sweet smile.

"Russia, could you get dinner started, please aru?" I asked. The Russian gave me a curious look.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm just going to stay here for a while. You know, to admire the scenery." I told him. He looked at me for a while, but then smiled.

"Ok." He said. And with that, he was off. I watched him disappear into the underbrush. When I was sure he was gone, I looked back at the crystal clear pond. "Paradise…"

* * *

Russia kindled the fire with a content smile on his face. The fish were slowly cooking over the blaze. It made him happy to think that he's doing something that would make China happy. It was quite unfortunate that they crash landed on this island, but this was probably a good chance to be even closer to his southern neighbor.

Russia's smile fell as he remembered exactly what happened before the crash.

_The plane went into a nose dive. Russia's back was planted to the wall and China landed on his chest. "I can't move!" he wailed as he tried to recover himself from the strong gravity. "China! We have to get out of here! China?" Russia quickly realized that the older country was out cold. Russia silently cursed._

_ He summoned the strength to heave China over his shoulder and grabbed onto the edges of the windows. He pulled himself to each window towards the exit. If they didn't jump now, they could burn up in the explosion._

_ Russia stuck his head out to see a black sea down below and it was closing in fast. At the corner of his eye he saw the propeller on fire. Russia winced as it exploded. The plane tilted. Russia took the chance to leap out of the plane. There was another explosion. Russia pulled China close to shield him from potentially dangerous shrapnel._

_ The ground was closer than Russia than he had anticipated. A large and thick piece of metal beamed Russia on the head causing him to let go of China. The Russian had barely noticed that it was storming as the world around him spun in many directions._

_ The last thing Russia remembered hearing was heavy rain water and the screeching of metal as the plane sank into the ocean._

Russia sat there for a moment to try and figure something out. He interlaced his fingers and rested his chin on them as he gazed deeply into the dancing flames.

The pilots that were flying the plan were obviously Russian since it was Russia's privet jet. But what on earth would cause them to abandon ship before they notified him in person. Russia's expression darkened as he became suspicious of the real reason the plane went down. It was always black and white with his people. The majority of his fellow Russians take strong pride within their country. But then there are the rare few that completely dislike him and probably wanted him dead.

But countries cannot die unless the nation itself deteriorates. Maybe they just wanted him gone? But why China too? Was China just roped in on the whole thing? Russia now felt guilty for dragging China along with his own personal affairs. Should he tell him?

No. Well, probably not yet. As he thought about the Chinese man, he remembered that he was going to go fetch him when dinner was ready.

Russia pulled on a happy face and stood from where he was sitting. He remembered to bring the now fully cooked fish since it would be unwise to leave it unguarded. It was a pretty big island. It was like a jungle even. Russia still hasn't explored all of it and it would probably take a long while to do so.

It was already fully night time and Russia wondered about how long China was at the waterfall. The moon seemed large as it hung over the island. Russia emerged from the bushes. Before he called out China's name, Russia glimpsed something that made him shut his mouth.

The Russian witnessed his friend resurface the water his long ebony hair whipping behind him. The water droplets sparkled as they cascaded off of his slim body. The moonlight illuminated the entire view and it appeared completely surreal. China stood with his back towards Russia as he waded further. Russia could see the silhouette of those sharp curves and apple behind.

"Kolkolkol…" Russia quickly covered his mouth as he didn't mean for that to slip out. He swiftly hid behind the tree before China turned around. That was close. Russia was usually the master at stalking others until they could sense his burning stares or hear him 'kol'ing.

Russia's face flared up into a blush and he felt blood dripping down his nose. _I really need to get out of here before he notices me. Or maybe perhaps I'll stay a bit longer da? _He thought conflictingly as he peeked back at China's bathing figure.

* * *

I whipped around and looked towards the bushes. I was certain I heard something there. It must have just been the wind, but anything could be on this mysterious island. I shrugged my shoulders and decided to ignore it. It was probably nothing anyway.

I was just delighted that I could finally wash my hair. And the night is perfect for a dip so why not? Russia was probably done with dinner so I probably shouldn't keep him waiting. I leaned back into the water one more time and let my head fall back in a relaxed position. I gazed at the beautiful full moon and the sky that was littered with stars. _Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought aru. _I thought serenely.

When I finally got out, I dried myself of with one of those banana tree leaves. Man, those things are so useful! I was still a little damp, but it wasn't like I was wearing tight fitting clothes. I tide my hair into a bun. When I arrived back to our 'campsite' I was greeted by Russia who was innocently poking at the fire while knowing on a piece of fish.

"Oh, your back! You were late so I started eating." He said. I got the strange feeling of déjà vu since he said the same thing went he showed up at my house before I did one time.

I sat down in front of Russia and grabbed my share of food. It smelled really good. "You know," I started as I munched. "I didn't notice before, but this spot has a really great view of the ocean aru." It would probably look better at dawn or sunset, but pretty none the less.

"That was one of the reasons why I chose it! I knew you'd love it!" Russia said happily. I looked over our clearing.

"But I have one question." Russia looked up. "Why did you make one bed aru?" I gestured to the bed he made with banana leaves and tall grass. It was surrounded by rocks to keep it in place. It was about the size of what a queen sized bed would look like.

Russia's cheeks tinted color. "W-well, it gets cold at night sometimes, and I kind of want a warm body to cuddle up next to." He said twiddling his fingers.

"Ayah! What are you five? You don't need me to stay warm! Just look at how much body mass you have! You've got to be kidding me aru!" I pointed at him with blame. Russia's cheeks puffed.

"Yao doesn't want to sleep with me?" he frowned. I blushed as I was taken aback. Russia used my real name! Not only that but, why did Russia insist on using such poor choices of words? He sounded suggestive! My face burned bright red. _Very_ suggestive. I groaned loudly then quickly chewed down all three of my fish to cover up my embarrassment.

"Maybe you should slow down a bit China da? You might choke." Russia suggested.

"D-don't tell me what to do aru!" I bit back as I had a mouth full of food. "I'm going to bed! Good night!" I crawled around the fire to the makeshift bed.

"I'll join you da?" Russia followed me.

"O-ok, but stay on your own s-side aru!" I laid down facing away from him. My face burned. I could feel Russia's body heat as he moved closer. I shut my eyes as I tried to ignore him as much as possible.

After a few minutes I could hear soft snoring coming from Russia. I let my shoulders relax. I myself was a bit tired from all that swimming earlier. Within minutes, I let myself slip into a deep slumber.

* * *

A few hours later, in the middle of the night, Russia awoke. He peeked at China's sleeping form next to him. The older nation was now on his back and his lips were partly open. Russia watched him for a while with admiring eyes.

_Yao is so beautiful. _He thought as a light smile formed on his face. His eyes were continuously drawn to those sweet pink lips. Russia's heart rate increased. He leaned himself over China with one arm at the others side. He hovered for quite a while as he still watched the Chinese man sleep.

Russia leaned in closer until their noses touched. His eyes were half lidded. Russia leaned back at that moment as he decided not to. He stroked China's cheek lovingly. _Maybe…not today da…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello beautiful people! Update time! I hope you all like it. I do not own any Hetalia characters. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3:Dreams come true

I was lying on my back soaking in the rays of the sun. My stomach was full thanks to a meal of cantaloupes Russia and I found. It was odd because I don't think we have ever gone without food for a while. We must be very good survivalists. Either that or this has got to be the best island to be stuck on.

I opened an eye open to peek at my partner, wondering what on earth he was doing for the past few minutes. Russia had organized a bunch of banana leaves with their stems tied together to form some kind of uneven circle. "What's that for?" I asked.

"Oh this? There is a storm coming so I'm making a canopy." He said with a soft smile. "We don't want to get rained on now do we, da?" he said. I looked at him with a questioning face. Then I looked up at the sky. There were barely and clouds in the sky, not to mention that the sun was showing brightly.

"Really? When?" I asked.

"Soon, it seems"

"I don't get it aru." I closed my eyes again and decided to ignore him. Russia can be so odd sometimes. I can't read his mind at all and usually I'm good at those kinds of things. I stayed right where I was until Russia's voice interrupted my peace and quiet.

"Yao, it's time to dress my wounds again~" he said happily. I opened my eyes to see that undressing himself from his shirt. I sighed.

"Can't you do it yourself this time?" Despite my words I got up anyway. Russia's cuts were healing up just fine since countries like us heal faster than mortals. The younger nation hummed happily as I rubbed ointment on his back. "You know, I don't think we explored this whole island. I'm not actually sure this _is _a deserted island because of its size. What do you think aru?" I asked him.

"No, I'm sure it is. I saw it while we were falling out of the plane." Russia's words made me choke. It was hard to believe that we actually survived something like that.

"Well if you put it that way…But we still haven't explored much yet. Maybe we should take a hike today aru." I suggested. It kind of sounded like we were on vacation or something. But it was just that we might find some sort of civilization. Hopefully.

Russia purred as I massaged his back. He didn't need to wear his bandages anymore, but I continued to do this just to be safe. I don't know why I had such natural maternal instincts. I guess it came with taking care of five younger siblings in the past.

"We could go hiking, but maybe not right now, da?" Russia said after I was finished. He threw his shirt back on. I looked at him questioningly.

"Why not?" I said it a moment too soon as I felt a drop of water hit my head. I looked up to see a massive storm cloud looming over the island. I yelped in shock. Russia was right! It _was _going to rain soon! I looked over to Russia except he was no longer in the spot that he was before. "Russia? Where'd you go?" I looked around with slight panic as the rain began to pour.

"Up here." I looked up to see Russia climbing on the branch of a tree that was hanging over us. He had a vine in his teeth. "Don't worry China. I already have things taken care of." He said as he pulled the umbrella he had recently made out of leaves over our camp site. Lucky for us, it wasn't very windy or else it wouldn't have been much protection. But at least it was dry now.

After Russia was done tying the vine to the tree, he jumped down back to his spot. He shook his head, spaying me with water. I laughed and shoved his shoulder playfully. "Wow, I never knew you were so handy, Russia."

"It puts food on the table." He said. "Are you cold?" Russia asked me. I barely noticed that I was shivering slightly. The temperature did seem to drop a bit.

"N-no, I'm fine." I lied. I pulled the tie out of my hair and tried to wring out the water that rained on me. I was looking forward the whole time but I could feel Russia's eyes on me.

"How come you don't wear your hair down all the time? It looks nice that way." He observed. I felt my cheeks light up a bit from his words. I shook my head.

"I couldn't possibly. I already look so much like a girl as it is. And plus my hair gets easily tangled and I hate to brush it." I told him as I ran my fingers through it. It was true that I was a bit tender headed, but I have grown use to taking care of my locks on a regular basis. I immediately dismiss any thoughts about cutting it off.

Russia moved closer to me. "May I?" he asked as he timidly touched my hair. Usually I didn't like it when people touched my hair, but I allowed Russia. I don't really know why, but I didn't mind it at the moment. I turned my back to him as he gently caressed my raven tresses. His hands were big and his fingers were thick and clumsy. But the way the strands were gently pulled against my scalp my eyes go half lid.

"It's so soft." He lulled. I stayed perfectly still and silently hoped that he wouldn't stop. It tingled nicely, and I could even say that it felt _good._ I couldn't stop myself from shivering abruptly from not only Russia touches, but his emanating heat as well.

I heard him chuckle. "Does Yao like when I touch him here?" he teased. I felt myself blush even harder. I didn't want to say yes because that would be embarrassing! I didn't want to deny it because he might stop. I just bashfully grumbled a whine. Russia laughed at that.

There was a crack of thunder and it made me jump. The rolling sound was deep and rough. I shivered some more as I noticed another drop in the temperature. And in that moment I felt Russia's arms around me. I gasped when he pulled me into his lap.

"What are you doing aru?" I struggled slightly. Russia hummed happily as he pulled me close. He stroked my arms that had developed goose bumps. I would have fought more if he wasn't so warm. I just sat there and frowned as he cuddled me as if I was a stuffed panda.

I eventually gave in and let him hold me for a while. I was just glad no one was there to see it.

* * *

I opened my eyes. I was unaware that I had fallen asleep. I shifted slightly until I noticed that there was a pair of arms around me. I soon remembered that it was raining and Russia decided to spoon me without my permission. He held me tightly with his long legs pushing into mine.

I struggled to free myself from his grasp until rolled onto my back. Russia stirred. I sat up and stretched. The rain had stopped and the sun showed brightly through the dissipating clouds. I looked over to Russia who had sat up and was now rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "I'm hungry." He said.

"Let's go find some food then. I'm sure there are more fruit trees around." I said as he followed me into the forest.

"Hey China, Look!" Russia ran through the trees somewhere. I ran to keep up with him. "It looks so weird!" he exclaimed.

"What is it aru?" I asked as we came upon the waterfall. When we got to it, I immediately noticed what he was talking about. The waterfall had flooded. Water lapped up at the edge of the grass. "Oh my goodness." I breathed.

"Last one in is a neudachnik!" Russia said as he began to strip off his clothing. I blushed as he ran while kicking his pants off. He made a cannon ball in the water which was now probably five feet deep from the rain.

"D-don't just suddenly do that aru!" I yelled. Russia came up from the water's surface. His platinum blonde hair covered his eyes. I chuckled slightly when he had to brush the hair from his face. I could tell when Russia was standing upright as the water nearly went up to his chest.

"Come on China! The water's fine, da?" he beckoned. I sighed then proceeded to remove my shirt and undid my ponytail. It wasn't the first time I've been swimming with other men before. Back in my day, it was normal to take baths with other people. But I was still shy when it came to this one.

When I was done removing my clothes I calmly walked to the water's edge. I almost forgot Russia was in there too as I didn't notice that he disappeared under the surface. I almost crouched down when suddenly Russia burst from the surface and grabbed my arms. I yelped in alarm.

"Russia! Don't you dare!" he pulled me closer and closer to the water, threatening to pull me in. "I'm warning you! I swear to- ahh!" Russia successfully brought me down into the water. I stood up immediately and moved my drenched hair from my face. The water was up to my chest and nearly my shoulders.

"You asshole!" I splashed water at him. Russia laughed as he shields himself. He splashed me back and I giggled as I returned fire. We waded around the pool splashing each other and having a surprisingly fun time. Russia managed to pick me up in the water, and then plunged both of us underneath.

I returned the favor by jumping on his back hooking my legs around his mid section and pulling him under from behind. By this time I practically forgot about our nudity entirely. At one point I deliberately went towards the water fall and put my hands under it.

"You know, a waterfall means there's a river up there." Russia said. I don't think we've ever gone up there before." He observed.

"Yeah, your right. Why haven't I brought this up before? Come on; let's do that hiking told you about earlier. But we have to do it fast before it gets dark aru." I told him as I pushed him towards the edge of the pool to retrieve our clothes.

I was ahead of him as I crawled out of the pool first. I wasn't aware of how close Russia was so I nearly bonked him on the nose with my butt. I didn't notice at the time as I crawled on land on my hands and knees then stood up.

I wrung my hair out before I grabbed a banana leaf to dry off. I looked over at Russia who was still in the water. He was staring at me and his face was flushed. "Aren't you coming out?" I asked. He smiled nervously at me.

"I'm coming. I'm just…I'll just stay here for a bit." He told me. I didn't understand but I just shrugged as I proceeded to put my clothes on.

* * *

_I was doing so well…_Russia thought fretfully as he remained in the water while watching China get dressed. The whole time he was practically begging himself not to get a hard on while frolicking in the water with his best friend.

His hard work was ruined when China practically flashed his butt at him. He was stupid to let his guard down in that exact moment. Russia was just waiting for his problem to go away hoping the cool water would help.

After about a few minutes, Russia was ready to leave the water. After drying off and redressing himself, he followed China's gaze up where the waterfall begins. "How are we going to get up there aru." China questioned.

Russia walked over to a flat boulder at the base of the rock face. "We have to start of somewhere da?" he said as he hopped up on top of it. Russia held his hand out for China.

It took quite a bit of effort climbing the wall of rock. Russia wondered if there was an easier way of doing this. The younger nation was the first one to the top. As Russia looked forward, his eye widened at the site before him. He even gasped a little.

"What do you see?" China called as he was almost to the top.

"China, come! You have to see this!" Russia helped pull him to the top. When China was done dusting himself off, he looked up and was astonished.

"I don't believe it…" China breathed in amazement. He looked over at Russia who was completely mesmerized. China has never seen him more enthralled.

"China I think I knew where we are now." Russia said as he began to smile brightly. "It is heaven!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I'm so late guys, but I'll make it up to you guys with this update! I've meaning to update this for so long! So here is what you've all been waiting for. Please enjoy!**

Chapter 4: A fantasy

It was like a dream. A wide open field was vastly laid out before us. Unusually large sunflowers were scattered among the grassy plain as a river split through it. The river led to a tall mountain that engraved a winding path from the stream. Trees littered the entire mountain, but it looks rockier towards the top.

Yet again I was beginning to question whether this was _really _an uncharted island. I looked over at Russia who had a big smile on his face. It wasn't like his usual smiles where his eyes are closed and stands there looking thoughtful. Russia looked truly happy as he nearly shook with excitement. I noticed that most of his attention was drawn towards the beautiful field of sunflowers.

I almost forgot how much he loved sunflowers. After all it was his national flower. Without warning, the bigger nation sprinted across the field. "Can you believe it China?! I've never seen a place so perfect in my entire life!" he exclaimed. He spun around with his hands in the air.

The sunflowers around him were about his height if not taller. Though there were some that literally looked as if they could be eight to ten feet tall. Russia grabbed a few of the tiny ones that went up to his knees.

I jogged over to him. "This place is amazing…I wonder if this is anyone's territory yet." I breathed. Russia, who was happily sniffing his sunflowers, snapped his attention towards me.

"I call dibs!" he said immediately. I was taken off guard.

"W-what? No way! You already have too much territory as it is! Why can't I take this one? You're the last person that needs anymore land aru!" I argued.

"But China~ Look around you." he whined as he waved his arms around. "This virtually the exact replica of a place I've always dreamed of! My dream life! My fantasy!" he said passionately. He pulled the sunflowers in his hands close to him. "It's a wide open place that's warm and sunny. Sunflowers everywhere grow naturally here. And I'm even spending it with…you…" he stumbled at the last of his sentence.

"With me? What do you mean?" I asked. Blush slightly tinted his cheeks and he did not meet my eyes in that moment. I felt my heart beating harder in my chest as I almost anticipated what he might say next.

"It's nothing, da? Sunflower?" He handed me one shyly. I took it and studied the bright yellow and orange coat on its petals. I could feel Russia's eyes on me, but when I looked up he looked away. "Do you want to follow the river and up the mountain? It's could be fun!" he said shading his eyes from the sun and looking up river.

"Of course. If only we had more equipment. I'm really good at camping you see." I said as we began walking. "Aiya…but there is so much ground to cover. How far do you think we can go before night fall?" I inquired.

"If we try hard enough, we could even make it to the top, da!" he said enthusiastically. I immediately dismissed that idea. The mountain, although was not very tall. It was just long like the mountains you'd see in many temperate forests.

Suddenly Russia gasped. "China, look at this!" the larger country was facing the edge of the waterfall as you could see the forest that they were previously in on lower ground. It was covered in a thin transparent mist from the rain earlier. "Breathtaking, ne?" he said. "Remind me again how long we have accommodated this island."

"About a week. I don't think we'll be getting off anytime soon." I sighed. Half of me didn't mind though. I have almost gained accustomed to living life in the wilderness so far. I do find myself always wanting to go home, but other than that I am somewhat content. Not really though, but I'd like to believe so.

"You know we should start tomorrow." Russia said suddenly as he sat down in the grass. "That way, we'll have a fresh start on our adventure." He sighed. I sat down next to him as I was in no position to argue. Heck, I could have proposed the idea myself.

The grass was soft and a little wet, but I wasn't complaining. Russia and I laid there with our arms cushioning our heads as we listened to the roar of the waterfall. I could hear the soft sound of birds calling in the distance. I almost closed my eyes when a thought hit me. "Hey Russia." I spoke.

"Da?"

"What did you mean earlier when you said that this place was like you dream home? How is it so?" I asked. Russia was silent for a moment until he spoke up.

"Well…I haven't told many people this, but I've always dreamed to live in a warm place surrounded my sunflowers. I've always wanted to someday escape the clutches of general winter. You see, the winters at my house are very long and frigid. The summers are short and not always as warm as it could be. Which is defiantly why I like it here so much. It's just like what I've always dreamed about!" he said happily. I took a moment to consider this.

"I see…so why did you mention that you wanted to spend it with me?" I asked timidly. It was silent again. Both of our eyes were glued to the sky which was slowly getting darker. The sun was setting off in the horizon.

"I guess it's because you are my closest friend." Russia said finally. I made a questioning noise. Honestly that couldn't be true. I mean, Russia has so many other countries that could run in as his closest friend.

"R-really" I stuttered unintentionally. I don't know why this made me so happy.

"Of course! Well, you're the only one I know who doesn't fear for their life when I'm with them. You're also the only one who enjoys my company. Well at least I think. Do you really like being around me?" he asked as he turned his head to me. His lavender eyes were wide and curious.

"Of course I enjoy your company. You can be a little too much to handle sometimes, but I don't dislike being around you." I explained honestly. My words were true. Russia was a close allay to me for many years and I didn't have any reason to fear him. He was very scary, and he creeps me out, but that doesn't give me enough reasons to not like him. Plus, I could see underneath his tough anterior and can tell that he only seeks friendship.

Russia sighed happily. "You do not know how happy I am to hear that, Yao." He said. There he goes saying my name again. Not many people call me by that name and when they do, they'd have to be very close to me like Japan, Korea, or Hong Kong.

We didn't talk much after that. I figured that Russia might have fallen asleep. My eyes were slowly closing as I was also on the edge of dream land. I couldn't tell how long I was closing my eyes, but I suddenly felt Russia nudging my arm. "China, wake up. Look at the sky!" I heard him say with excitement.

When I opened my eyes I was greeted with the night time sky. It was night, but the sky was no wear near being dark. Stars were everywhere as far as the eye could see. It was like you could almost see the entire nebula. The moon as well was platter sized and so bright that you could make out the weird splotches on it. "Amazing aru…" I breathed. It was almost too surreal.

I was so distracted by the beauty of the night sky that I barely noticed Russia slip his hand into mine. I looked over to him and he smiled warmly at me. This was another rare smile that I've seen from him. This smile was soft, and his eyes were filled with caring, thoughtfulness, and something else I couldn't quite put my finger on.

I felt my face warm up. I had to look away before I started thinking nonsense. Instead I squeezed his hand a bit. I felt a feeling that I haven't felt in centuries, but I couldn't figure out what. I looked back up at the stars as if they held the answers.

"China, look! A shooting star!" There was in fact a tiny falling blue dot. "Make a wish, da? But don't say it out loud or else it won't come true." he urged.

"Oh, ok aru." I closed my eyes. What should I wish for? _Hm…I wish we could get off this island soon. And maybe even make this island Sino-Russo territory. _I thought specifically. I opened my eyes and looked over to my counterpart. His eyes were still close as he just laid there humming happily to himself. I hope he isn't wishing anything weird over there.

The last thing I saw was the beautiful sky above me as I slowly and eventually slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

My stomach roused me the next morning. I groaned at how much my belly twisted from hunger. I really needed some food in me. I opened my eyes and almost forgot where I was at the moment. I felt long arms around me which wasn't a big surprise because Russia does this so often that I don't even react to it anymore.

I did my daily routine of worming myself out of his grasp and stretching soundlessly. I remembered from the roar of the waterfall that we were on this grassy plain above. I looked over at the mountain that was probably only a mile away. I was secretly excited for what awaked in our adventure.

I was thinking this up to the point when I saw the beach where Russia and I had crash landed. What if a ship or plane passes by and we wouldn't be able to see it? I looked over at Russia who was still sleeping like a baby. I rubbed his shoulder to wake him. "Russia, wake up." I whispered loudly. "I need to tell you something!"

"Mm…I love you to Yao~." He hummed. My face flushed. I hit him on the head and made sure I left a lump.

"Quit that!" I yelled.

* * *

Russia and I decided to take a walk at the base of the mountain. From there you could basically see a prominent slope from the mountain to the river making gravity do its work. But right now I was far from paying attention to the scenery. I found myself complaining about all of my problems to Russia.

"We've been here for like a week and I'm already starting to miss everyone! This sucks!" I whined.

"Da, I'm also starting to feel a bit homesick. Who do you mean when you say 'everyone' by the way?" he asked.

"I miss Japan, I miss Hong Kong, I miss Taiwan, and I'm even starting to miss Korea!" I cried. Russia nodded with understanding. Usually people get tired of my ranting or nagging saying that I act like a senile old man (which I'm not!). But Russia never seems to get tired of my talking. He just sits there and smiles sweetly. I find myself appreciating it greatly even if he probably isn't listening.

"I kind of miss my family as well. Lithuania, Estonia, Latvia, Ukraine, and maybe even Belarus too…or maybe not…" Russia shivered, twiddling his fingers. I almost laughed at that. I almost forgot that Russia was deathly afraid of his clingy little sister. But I'm sure like the big brother he is, he must show a lot of love and care towards them.

"China, look at that!" Russia pointed to a large tree in the middle of wide hallow at the base of the mountain. "That tree reminds me of the tree houses my sisters and I use to make together. Well, this tree is a lot bigger but-"

"Russia, you just gave me an idea!" I said suddenly. "A tree house! We can make one of those!" I remember back in the day when I helped Japan make one when he was only as tall as my knees. It really did challenge my crafting skills but I did it.

"Make a tree house? We don't even have tools." Russia said. I pulled up my sleeves and made a square with my fingers pointing towards the large tree.

"Don't worry. I'm can be really handy when I need to." I said confidently. "I've told you before that I've been making lots things from scratch since the Xia Dynasty. This is nothing!"

"Ok, you the boss, da!" Russia said happily. This was the ideal spot because from up top, you could probably see the beach from there. We might have to live here for a while, so why not live comfortably?


End file.
